The Stranger
by Foggen
Summary: Just as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are engaged in yet another fight, a beautiful woman appears from nowhere. What could be her purpose? Sess X OC


I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters, or anything else having to do with Inuyasha. Well, I guess I own this story, but whatever.

Well, I'm Foggen, your friendly storyteller for this evening. The idea of this story has been floating around in my head for quite sometime, but it just seemed too troublesome for me to write... until now. I've recently been bored, so I've decided to do it! Yaay! This actually my first fanfic, (Gasp! Drag him to the town square and stone him!), so at least try to keep the hate mail to a minimum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Stranger

Inuyasha huffed and puffed after yet another unsuccessful attack. This seemed hopeless, but there was no damn way he was going to give up, that was for sure. He wouldn't give his brother the satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru merely stood there with his sword at the ready, not a scratch on his person, not tired in the least. He was fast losing his patience with Inuyasha though, that was for sure.

"Inuyasha, even a worm like you must realize you cannot hope to defeat me. You are already weak with exhaustion, and I have not even attacked yet. Just give up, and this will go much more quickly."

Inuyasha's face contorted in rage. "Screw you Sesshoumaru!" screamed Inuyasha in defiance, and raised his sword.

"Wind Scar" roared Inuyasha, slashing downward with his sword.

Sesshoumaru simply leapt up and over the attack, landing directly behind Inuyasha, not more than a foot away.

"This ends _now_," said Sesshoumaru, with a slight smirk on his face.

He brought up his sword, and slashed across at neck level.

Inuyasha grimaced, knowing he had no way of dodging, decided to roll with the blow as much as possible. Suddenly, a hand shot out, as if from nowhere, and grabbed the sword right before it connected with Inuyasha's neck. There was a flash and Sesshoumaru was thrown backwards, although he managed to land quite gracefully.

Inuyasha dove forward into a roll and came up facing Sesshoumaru. "Wha..," was all Inuyasha could say. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said nothing, looking up at the sky. Inuyasha followed his gaze and gasped.

Floating down slowly was a woman more beautiful than any Inuyasha had ever seen. Her long raven black hair flowed down to the small of her back, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. She wore a long white robe, which was open in the front and you could see a red undershirt which ended right above her midsection, along with skin tight black pants. As she touched down gently, Inuyasha could see her soft pink lips, which were thick and full. When she opened her eyes however, Inuyasha couldn't help his jaw from falling open. Her eyes were dark blue, shining so very brightly. Even though she wore a heavy robe, as she turned and walked slowly toward Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha couldn't help but admire her curves. Inuyasha quickly became aware of his jaw nearly touching the ground and closed it quickly.

Sesshoumaru keep his eyes narrowed and his sword at the ready as the beautiful woman walked slowly toward him. She got within a few feet and kneeled before him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, prized son of the great dog demon." she said with her head bowed. Her voice sounded like a river, strong and flowing.

Inuyasha had been quiet for long enough "What the hell is going on?" said Inuyasha loudly.

Sesshoumaru snapped his glare on Inuyasha, but the woman spoke before Sesshoumaru could say anything.

"Begone half-breed, before I make you leave." said the woman, still kneeling before Sesshoumaru.

"Ha! As if you could do anything, woman." Inuyasha said with a sneer.

The woman stood up, bowed to Sesshoumaru, and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Insignificant slug! Do you not realized I saved you from being killed by the great Sesshoumaru? You should be on your knees worshiping him, half breed." the woman snarled, her fists clenched at her side.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. "I'm this close to silencing you forever, woman. I'm not leaving until I figure out what the hell is going on."

There was a flash and the woman appeared right in front of Inuyasha. "Leave. Now. This is your last warning." she said with an angry glare in her eyes.

Inuyasha gasped as she suddenly appeared so close to him, and he raised his sword and slashed at her, more as a reflex than anything. "Die woman" he snarled.

Faster than Inuyasha could follow, the woman grabbed his arm, wrenched his sword out of his grasp, and threw it so hard that it was embedded into a tree hilt first, with the blade still sticking out. Still having hold of his arm, she threw him into the same tree, so he was left hanging on his own sword.

"Aaarrrrg! Y-You bitch" Inuyasha screamed in pain. The sword had missed his heart, though only by an inch.

The woman glared at him coldly. " I have no patience for fools like yourself."

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his eyes from widening when he saw the efficiency with which the woman dispatched Inuyasha.

The woman disappeared with a flash and reappeared kneeling with her head bowed in front of Sesshoumaru.

"My lord, I have come to you for a simple request. I know I have done nothing to deserve a favor from the Lord of the Western Lands, but I must ask nonetheless."

"What is your request?" said Sesshoumaru, his expression unfathomable.

"May I travel with you?" the woman looked up as she spoke, her crystal blue eyes boring into Sesshoumaru's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, my first chapter of my first fanfic.Try not to be too harsh, okay? Oh yes, btw, the woman is a character I made up, so don't go looking for her in the series anywhere. Well, review and all that, because if you review, then I won't screw up as much on the next one!

Yes, I know this chapter was very short, but this was more of a test chapter to see how the readers respond to the idea.

Foggen


End file.
